


The Naked Now

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: Shego's dragged her feet enough, she coudln't stand being in Drakken's debt so he would go though with his request as bizarre and nerdy and Star Trek related as it may be.





	The Naked Now

Shego opened her door tentatively, like the criminal that she was, peeked outside to double check that no henchman was in sight and yelled out:

“Drakkkkkennn !!! Get your but over here!”

Not that she needed to be this wary, it was a lazy Saturday afternoon none of the henchman were at work, it was literally just her and the doctor in all the complex.

Still she’d drop dead if anyone saw her right now, or they would drop dead more likely.

“Whaaat ? Where ?” came Drakken’s reply.

Shego’s annoyance spiked.

“Here, my quarters !!!” damn it she meant to say room, like a normal person.

“You sure ?” the hesitant reply came but it was already evident from it’s location that Drakken was moving towards her.

“Yes !”

On the one hand she knew why he was being so cautious, they’d had more than their fair share of “fights” about her rooms, whether he could call upon her in weekends and how important her privacy was for her.

Now “fights” was Dr D’s word for them, not the one she’d use for several reasons:

She did not like the concept of Drakken having dozens of fights with her (albeit spanned out over the years they’d been partnered up) and him surviving, it seriously put a dint in her reputation.

She did not like the concept of him having fights with his employee and it being recurrent, it showed lack of professional authority and she didn’t like him coming off as a weak boss, purely because she was working for him.

And finally probably most importantly, “fights” had a domestic tint to it when it was used between her and Drakken she did not like to give people the wrong idea about them.

“Ok what is it ?” he said huffing from the short jog to Shego’s wing of the base, he privately thought of it as her palace given how much floor space he had reserved for her apartments, a necessary concession in all his lairs.

“Not here.” she hissed and grabbed him by the collar with one super humanly strong arm pulling him fully into her sanctum.

Shego was strangely enough wearing a huge (green and back of course) bathrobe and was looking like she both wanted to die and at the same time she was barely waiting for something to start.

The robe was a new thing, from Drakken’s experience his green partner had absolutely no modesty in parading around the lair in a bathing suit to find the perfect tanning spot, he tried and failed not to bite his lip at the image.

So what was she covering up now ?

“Uh remember Go City ?”

Of course he did, once Shego’s secret origins had been revealed trips to her original city had become pretty frequent both her brothers and previous villains had a knack for ignoring that she was a villain now and routinely tangled her up in their battles and schemes.

“Sigh ... about 2 months ago ? Jaggermaster’s trap ?”

“Oh the stag guy!” he had been rather throughly prepared, team Go had been pushed to such a brink that Shego even called upon him.

Well it was nice to take the battle droid out for a run (it always seemed like overkill against the redheaded teen and her blond buffoon)

“Yeah, well I still owe you for that.”

“Shego, you can’t be serious ” Drakken replied in a slightly chiding tone he wanted to continue with something along the lines of “family sticks together” or something along those lines which she would of course be offended at and call sentimental un-professional crap.

The green woman gave him a good long look, which she hoped convened that she did appreciate his help in the fight that she was an responsible mature woman and as thus she realized when she was in his debt, did not appreciate the feeling and wanted to even things out as soon as possible.

And she would have gotten to it sooner, not dragging her feet if his request hadn’t been ... so odd.

Drakken might have missed some of the nuance convened via her silence and glare.

“I did look at those DVD’s you have me.” she continued with a sigh.

“Oooh Star Trek ” he realized what she was talking about and lighting up with joy, was Shego really going to binge watch with him having someone on the couch with you made any show 10 times better “what series did you start with ? How far into it are you ?”

“There were like ... six series on there literally hundreds of hours, I picked a few from the start and I got what you want from me ... ” Shego said with a weirdtone at the end as she moved closer to Drakken.

“Well I admit I hoped in my dremas you’d be up for a convention but ... ” Drakken was suddenly interrupted as Shego slid the robe from her shoulders exposing herself.

Which was a very fitting turn of phrase as she was wearing the skimpiest leather bikini top and bottom with some kind of see through shawl of what looked like silk.

Shego then raised her hands and started moving her hips in what Drakken assumed was some sort of new stance to blast him with her green flame powers.

Then it dawned on him.

“Shego !! Wait what episodes did you watch ? ”

“I watched enough ... thank you very much I never knew green dancing slave fetish was so big as to warrant such a franchise but I guess there’s enough horny sickos in the market.” there was an “including you” in there which Drakken did catch this time.

“No seriously, which ones ?”

“Sigh ‘Bound’ from Enterprise and ‘The Cage’ and ‘Whom Gods Destroy’ from the original series.”

“Well somehow you chose the only episodes to feature the Orion slave girls out of hundreds, Star Trek isn’t about slave girls it’s about science and progress and deep philosophica ...”

“Hold on there with the speech ‘Picard’ you mean to get even you didn’t want a green lap dance ?”

Drakken never knew he’d wanted something so much before he’d heard those words but he powered on through.

“No, look I wanted us to binge the shows together ... ”

“You mean ... ” she said with a wink

“No !!! Not Netflix and chill or whatever the teens are calling it, look I’ll get my DVD’s and show you it’s more about the science ... ”

He made to leave but the shawl was soon around him like an exotic lasso.

“Orrr you know I might as well show off those dancing skills I trained up for this.” Shego said with a small smirk and then released him to make her way deeper into her apartments, beckoning him to follow.

Drakken considered that the true lesson of Star Trek was to boldly go into the unknown as there is where the future awaited, and thus he put it into practice.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair to Shego her conclusions were pretty natural if she indeed picked up (as the story demanded) episodes like this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvYulbPo0LQ ) to watch from the DVD's Drakken lent her.


End file.
